Just Believe, Sharpay
by WhatTheFreakinFrack
Summary: Sharpay never believed in Santa, until Gabriella helped her that is. GABPAY, Femslash.


**No, I don't own HSM or the characters, blah blah blah.**

**If you are homophobic I suggest you press back now, okay?**

_**Chapter 1 – Part 1**_

So, it's winter, my least favourite time of the year. The almost sickening over the top Christmas decorations could be seen in every inch of the shopping centres. Newlywed couples stood with their hands entwined happily choosing their first Christmas tree. All the while Elderly couples would stand smiling at the young children eagerly running around the Christmas department pressing buttons on ridiculous stereotypical Santa decorations that automatically came to life singing some done to death Christmas song. I always hate going to the shops during Christmas, I can't comprehend how a fat man in a red suit could create such a fuss. The Mother's would line up clutching their infants to their chest and excitedly telltheir older children that they were about to meet the jolly old man himself. Then they would throw their screaming kids onto the store's Santa, I didn't blame them for crying, it is kind of creepy. How charming, being placed on an old man with a round stomach and a fake white beard, there's a word for that.

I was never into the whole "Christmas Spirit" thing in fact I never believed in Santa. My parents liked to stick with the religious side of Christmas, bible passages and chastity belts. Okay, they're not that bad, but pretty close to it. Yes, I come from one of those religious families some of us cringe at the thought of. But not the the respectable religious, more like the 'everyone look at me I'm giving money to the poor aren't I great you should pay attention to me now' kind.

Poor Ryan, my twin brother, was almost slaughtered when he came out to our folks. They sent him to one of those camps that try to "un-gay" you. Ironically, he came back with a boyfriend. Our older sister, Renee, caught them, well, enjoying some 'afternoon delight' and my parents have totally ignored him since. I think they figure, "maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away." I hate them, I really do.

"Hey Siiiiiis!" a voice suddenly echoes through the house. I roll my eyes, I can't even think without being interrupted in this house. I shut my laptop and bolt down the marble stairs stumbling into the family room. "Yeah, Ry" I question glancing around for my twin. He walks in dressed in a pink shirt with a "very Ryan" pink hat to match making me giggle under my breath. "Ry, sorry to stereotype but I thought you were meant to be "straight" acting" I tease doing finger quotes in the air. He laughs, "Yeah, well... I'm not the one going to school in my pyjamas" he snorts back looking me up and down. I glance down at my white lace sleeping gown and bite my lip, "but it's Sunday isn't it?" He shakes his head, "You're a day behind sis." I throw my hands up in the air in frustration, "Oh frack!" I shriek springing up the stairs.

Thirty frantic minutes later I slam open the doors of East High and strut down the hall with Ryan in tow. All eyes are on me and every person whispers about me but as usual I ignore it. I ignore the "what a bitch" and the "she thinks she's so good". They don't know me. They don't know what I am really like. So, why should I care what they think?

"Kelsi" I holler stopping suddenly in front of the small quivering girl. "Oww, Ryan" I shriek as he almost topples over me because of my abrupt stop. I snootily look down at at Kelsi completely ignoring Ryan. "I need your help" I exclaim inspecting my hot pink nails. I look back up at her and inch towards her dauntingly close to her face. "I need you to accompany me for this year's Christmas concert. It'll be an honour for you to be on stage with me, I expect it to be flawless." I declare loudly.

I whirl around as someone taps me on the shoulder. "Montez" I exhale noisily looking her up and down with disgust. Her usual sweet demeanour makes me sick. "Kelsi already agreed to accompany Troy and I, sorry Sharpay!" she exclaims cocking her head to the side, a small smile on her face.

The bell rings. "Convenient" I murmur under my breath. "We'll talk about this later, Kelsi" I bark as she backs away from me. "Montez" I sneer before barging past her not bothering to apologize for bumping into her shoulder. "You okay, Kelsi" I hear Gabriella ask gushing worriedly at her.

"Sharpay" Ryan whispers disappointingly as he runs after me. "Oh, Ry! Please, don't give me that look" I mumble trying not to break out of my "Ice Queen" mode. "Why can't you act like the compassionate Sharpay I know?" he asks softly. "Because" I murmur, "they would easily be able to hurt me."

**Please Review. Part 2 of chapter 1 will be in Gabriella's point of view. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
